


Fucking Frillies

by PrettySami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Panties, Shingeki no Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/pseuds/PrettySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He sighed as each buckle was undone and each strap of leather came loose. When he was down to just his shirt and pants he paused glancing almost furtively over his shoulder at the lockless bedroom door...Levi faced the center of the room once more and slowly slid his pants down revealing the ruffled seat of the pink and white panties he was wearing. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Frillies

Levi pushed the door of his private quarters open. Being Corporal definitely had its perks: private rooms with his own bathroom and what passed as an office. He sat down on his bed and began the arduous process of removing his 3DMG. He sighed as each buckle was undone and each strap of leather came loose. When he was down to just his shirt and pants he paused glancing almost furtively over his shoulder at the lockless bedroom door.   

After this last attack everyone was no doubt down in the mess, in the infirmary, or otherwise occupied. Levi faced the center of the room once more and slowly slid his pants down revealing the ruffled seat of the pink and white panties he was wearing. He’d been wearing panties under his clothing secretly for a while, though when they’d secured the castle (and he’d gotten his own room) he’d taken the opportunity to acquire more shades, styles and colors.   

His thoughts when sending Hanji to buy them were ‘Well shit, you only live once.’ And if he was going to die out in the field it’d be likely it’d be by a titan’s hand (or teeth as it were) so he had very little to worry about as far as his secret being discovery after his demise. Besides he’d be dead anyway and wouldn’t care.   

Levi palmed himself through the sheer undergarment; the flesh of his soft cock just visible. He turned to look in the mirror he’d requested just for this purpose. He’d removed his cravat and the top buttons of his shirt stood open exposing his collar bones. He lifted the hem and exposed himself further watching how the lace waistband hugged his slim hips and the v of his torso disappeared into the soft fabric. Just as he was considering taking himself in hand he heard a quick knock followed by the sound of his door opening.   

"Corporal, I-“ Eren’s voice was clipped by a gasp. Levi froze and the boy began to babble apologies but seemed rooted to the spot in the open doorway.   

“Oi, Brat,” Levi called over the word vomit.   

“S-sir?” Eren squeaked out.   

“Shut my door.”   

“Ye- yes sir!”   

Levi heard the door close sharply and knew that the stupid brat had stayed in the room. He walked over to the blushing Eren who was desperately trying to avoid his eye.   

Levi got right up in his personal space and Eren looked everywhere but at his corporal. “I’m sorry Corporal I didn’t know that you weren’t ah…decent!”   

Turquoise eyes flicked downward toward his superior’s groin and his blush deepened. Levi observed the boy curiously. “What did you come here for?”   

“I just wanted to know if you had any further orders for me sblush-I’d like to visit Armin in the infirmary…” Levi didn’t reply. He glanced down and noticed the tenting in the brunette’s trousers.   

“See something you like Jeager?” he mused. Eren was studying the ceiling with some intensity and Levi grabbed his chin so that they could make eye contact. “I asked you a question.”   

“S-sir…that is,” Eren stuttered. “Corporal is…”   

"Out with it Jeager.”   

“Corporal, you just look very… _cute_.” He nearly whispered the word.   

Levi wasn’t expecting that or the blush now warming his own cheeks. He released Eren but didn’t step away from him. “You would be into something like this, what with your _girlfriend_ Arlert,” Eren was so stunned that this was somehow being turned around on him that he forgot to be offended about Armin being called his girlfriend. “You’re hard already you disgusting brat.”    
Eren brought his hands to his crotch shamefully. “I- I’m sorry Corporal,” It wasn’t exactly like he could help it. But now that he was found out, he allowed his eyes to roam over Levi’s partially clothed form. The pale creamy skin of his throat poured into the (cravat-less) neck of his open button-down which hung loose and open. The white linen stopped just above the lace covered garment.  And Eren could see in the mirror behind the corporal that the panties had lacy ruffles on the rump. His fingers were itching with want, pupils blown wide with lust.   

The older man watched him cooly, the look on the boy’s face was enough to make his cock twitch. Without warning, Levi brought a hand to Eren’s unsuspecting crotch fondling him through his clothing. Eren was wearing his boots and pants but the little jacket bearing the Wings of Freedom as well as his 3DMG were absent.   

Levi raised his free hand to the laces of the brunette’s shirt. Eren took the hint and slowly pulled it off letting it fall to the floor. Levi walked him to the bed and told him to remove his boots. He didn’t make this task easy as he slipped out of his shirt and stood in nothing but the panties before Eren. Young fingers clumsily fumbled his boots off but when he got to his belt Levi bent forward grabbing both his hands and pressing their lips together in what was probably the chastest kiss he’d ever given in his life. He bet this is how Jaeger and the Arlert boy kissed: _like ten year olds_.    

Luckily, the boy’s lips parted in a quiet moan and Levi took the opportunity to dip his tongue in and explore. This of course only caused Eren to moan all the more and he thrust upward involuntarily. Levi undid the belt and pants without looking and lifted a knee so he could straddle Eren. They both grunted when clothed cock rubbed against clothed cock. The brunette's hands wandered all over Levi’s back and then down to cup the covered cheeks of his backside. Levi was pressing kisses and bites into the boy grinding down and panting loudly. He didn’t particularly care if he left marks so when teeth met flesh it was anything but gentle. Eren tilted his head back and groaned. “Hu- hurts,” he whispered.     

"What else?” Levi breathed. “What else do you feel brat?”   

“It feels... Ah!” Eren gasped and felt his hips jerk. “It feels so good. Really good and…” his voice died for a moment when Levi licked a stripe up his neck and nibbled his ear. “I- I’m really hard, Corporal. I want to come.” With one last kiss Levi stood and snatched the boy’s pants and underwear down. He looked at Eren’s half-lidded eyes and flushed face. The tip of his swollen erection dripped beads of precome onto his bare stomach. Levi pressed a teasing finger to the head of the boy’s cock causing him to lean back on his elbows and expose his throat in a helpless moan. He then went to retrieve a small jar of almond oil from his dresser and returned to sit astride Eren once more. He rested on the brunette’s thighs and slid slippery fingers over the sensitive flesh of Eren’s need, coating it completely. He rested back on his knees and stared down at his handiwork. His own cock straining against the soft material of the panties, precome moistening them obscenely. He reached down to tug the panties aside and proceeded to finger himself open. Eren felt his jaw drop at the display. And frankly, Levi didn’t care how slatternly he appeared before the boy. He’d wanted this for a while so when Eren grew over anxious and set about gripping his sides and pinching his nipples the only complaint Levi made was why he hadn’t done it sooner.   

In a few moments Levi lowered himself so that Eren was positioned right at his entrance. Silver eyes alighted on strained turquoise ones as he slid agonizingly slowly down the boy’s length. Eren scrabbled at his superior's pale thighs and squeezed. He tried his damnedest to hilt himself in the corporal but Levi stayed in control, stilling his hips, “Patience.”   

"Corporal, I ca- can’t-!” Eren panted and squirmed. “Please?!”   

Well, since he asked so nicely.   

Levi rolled his hips in a most erotic manner and leaned forward to swallow Eren’s groans with open mouthed kisses. The brunette kissed like a teenager and Levi found it unnerving but went about teaching him as best he could. Jaeger was coming apart beneath him; mouth open as he writhed and arched.    
“Talk to me, Jaeger,” Levi panted.   

"I don’t… so tight…” he managed between stuttered gasps. “So warm… inside you. Love it, sir.” With those words he tossed his head back once more and Levi proceeded to fuck himself on the surprisingly well-endowed kid. Eren met him thrust for thrust and cried out something that could pass for Levi’s name as he came inside his panty-clad corporal. Levi didn't have feelings to spare for the elaborate undergarment being ruined because as the boy’s orgasm filled him, he surrendered to his own. There was no way in hell this little brat had made him come _untouched_.    
“Wa- was it your first time?” Levi inquired. 

"Yeah, yes sir.” Eren’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. “I’m sorry if it wasn’t… satisfactory…”   

Well, shit.   

Levi, not being one for pillow talk, leaned down to give the kid what he hoped was a reassuring (albeit sloppy) kiss. He then lifted himself slowly, feeling suddenly empty as the now-soft length was tugged from his body. Eren exhaled sharply and sat forward working to tuck himself back into his trousers and rearrange his shirt. Levi watched him quietly. Eren made eye contact and blushed, “Ah, sir? Did you need me for anything else?”   

Oh yeah. Wasn’t that why he’d come barging into his room in the first place? "Not now Jaeger, you may have the rest of the evening off to visit your girlfriend. But you can’t visit him looking like that.” He gestured at his disheveled hair, half un-tucked shirt and his still unbuckled belt.   

"How do I look?” Eren said with genuine confusion.  

"Recently fucked,” Levi said and came closer to help him dress properly.  

\---

 

“Eren! You came to visit me!” Armin was sitting up in bed, book in hand and looking pretty banged up but positively gleeful to see his best friend.   

"Ye- yeah!” Eren came over to sit next to the blonde. “I would’ve been down sooner but I got a little held up…”   

"No matter, you’re here now!” Armin said dismissively. Then he looked down into his friend’s lap. “Uhm, Eren? What's on your pants?”    

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't the exact ones I pictured him in, but after I drew this pic I sort of cobbled together this story: http://pr3ttysami.tumblr.com/post/71469196056/there-are-2-types-of-levi-fans


End file.
